Her Best BIrthday Present
by akaitenshi17
Summary: Maka's birthday is coming up and Soul doesn't know what to get her to go along with what he has to say. Will he find the right gift to go with his confession? Or will he just come out and say it?


**Pairing:** Soul and maka

**Title:** Her best birthday present Rate: T

_**A/N**__: This story is for another one of my main supporters, flamingknight123, my senpai :) Enjoy my lovelies~! Also, i'm hoping that these one-shots will hold you over until I can update my other stories. i'm terribly sorry for the delays. i'm barely coming along. but anyways, here's the story._

**Summary:** Maka's birthday is coming up and Soul doesn't know what to get her to go along with what he has to say. Will he find the right gift to go with his confession? Or will he just come out and say it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater or anything, except this random story here.

* * *

"Well that makes 6 kishin souls we've got now." Maka said watching Soul eat the soul of the kishin they had just defeated.

Soul burped a little and sighed. "Yep. ninety-three more kishins to go and one witch. We can do this."

Maka smiled. "Yeah. We can. Lets go home Soul."

"Right." Soul lingered behind for a moment before walking with Maka. He thought about the battle they just had. The kishin was pretty weak but it took awhile to defeat it. Mostly due to the fact that he was slightly distracted. Tomorrow was Maka's birthday and he had no clue as to what to get her. Usually he got her anything but this was different. He wanted to get her something special because he was finally going to tell her how he felt. You see, he had liked Maka for a long time now. About a year or so. But he was afraid that he would ruin the relationship they had by telling her. Maka on the other hand felt the same way that Soul does. But never of them knew. She secretly hoped that every year, Soul would tell her that he liked her too and that he wanted to go out. But it never happened. She had a feeling tomorrow would be the same, so she didn't even want to think about it. It made her heart hurt, know that he wouldn't do it. The two made it home and Maka went straight to bed. She had to try and get some rest. She hasn't been sleeping well, mostly due to her thinking about _'what ifs'_ of her and Soul. Soul wen o his room but didn't go to bed. He sat there and thought about what he could do. He knew he was going to give her roses and tell her how he felt. That much was figured out so far. But the question was, what could he actually get her, gift wise. _'I'll ask Subaki tomorrow before the party. Or one of Kid's weapons. Man, I can't remember their names...Patty? And? Liz? Oh well. I need to rest if I'm going to leave early and catch them._' And with that, he went to sleep.

_The next day..._

Soul woke up early. Really early, like at 10:00. The party didn't start until about one. He snuck out the door and went or go find Subaki. He knew she could help better than anyone since they hung out a lot. He went to the academy's banquet hall, where Maka's party will be taking place. He met Subaki down at the food tables, helping set things up.

"Oi, Subaki."

She turned. "Oh hey Soul. What are you doing here so early. Ahh! Maka isn't here yet is she?"

"Nah. Don't sweat it. She's still asleep. I actually need your help."

"Sure. What is it?

"I need to get Maka something for today."

"What? You mean you haven't gotten her anything yet?"

"Well no. I mean...ughh. I was gonna get her some roses and tell her something. But i want to get her something that would really be special."

"Ohh. I see. What are you going to tell her? if you don't mind me asking."

He sorta blushed a bit. "Well...I was going to tell her...that I...well I was going to tell her how I feel..."

Subaki smiled and giggled. "Awe Soul. That's sweet."

"Hey! You better keep this quiet! And help me. I don't know what to get her."

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. And I think you should surprise her with one of her favorite things." She turned around and started placing more stuff on the table. She looked back up, "besides I'm sure- Black Star! Stop that! You're supposed to be helping decorate, not mess around!"

Black Star ran around with some sparklers. "Hahahaha I'm the great Black Star. I can do this. Don't worry Subaki!"

"Sorry Soul but I gotta take care of this. But I'm sure that she will like whatever you do. But see ya later! Black Star! Get down front there! Ohhh Black Star!"

Soul walked away and was wondering, yet again, what he could do or get. He settled for buying her a copy of one of her favorite books that she didn't have, 6 red roses, and a card. He went home and put the book in a small gift bag that he had bought and wrote something in the card. Then he went and woke Maka up. It was around twelve thirty when he did this. Soul waited on the couch while Maka got ready. She came out wearing a pretty knee-length dark blue dress with her hair in a small bun and a few curls in the front. "Soul how do I look?"

"Nice." Soul said. _'Nice? That's all I can say? Nice? Man who am I kidding. She looks beautiful.'_

_'Nice? That's it? I guess he really is dense'_ Maka smiled. "Thanks. Shall we go now?"

"Sure. After you birthday girl." And the two made their way to the party. The party went over well. Aside from Black Star trying to steal the spotlight, yet again. The moment for Maka to open her gifts had arrived and everyone have her their gift. Subaki got her a cute dress; Liz, Patty, and Kid got her matching jewelry, because of the whole symmetry thing; her dad a couple of movies, and so on. Soul was the last person to give her a gift. He gave her the bag and she opened it. "Awe, Soul. This is my favorite book. I didn't even have a copy either. Thanks."

"Wait... There's more."

"More?"

"Yeah. Well you see Maka," he started, a little nervous. He handed her the roses, " I have been wanting to tell you something for a really long time now but I just couldn't figure out how to say it."

"Soul...what is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Maka...I...I love you...I have for a while now. I was afraid to lose what friendship we have if you didn't feel the same. That and I didn't know how to go about telling you."

Maka was shocked. Never had she thought Soul would feel the same. She was beaming with happiness. He started to walk away, geeling that she had rejected him. She walked up and hugged him. "Maka?"

"I love you too Soul. You have no idea how long I wanted to hear that."

He turned to her. "R-really?"

"Yes you idiot. Thanks. This is the best present I've gotten."

He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. "So, you gonna read the inside of the card?"

"Oh yeah." She opened the card with the hand that wasn't holding his. Her eyes widened a bit before she smiled. "Yes. I will."

"Well let's enjoy the rest of your party. Them we'll go home."

"Ok." She laid the card down. Written Inside the card was,

**_"hey, Maka. Will you go out with me? -Love Soul."_**

The two enjoyed the rest of the party, now as boyfriend and girlfriend. Afterwards they went home and enjoyed the movies that Maka's dad got her. Maka fell asleep cuddling on the couch with Soul. He picked her up without waking her and took her to bed. "Night Maka" and her kisses her forehead and went to his bed.

* * *

_The end~!_

_Probably not as good here as in my head. I swear I can't write to save my life._

_But anyways, I hope the you enjoyed it. Review please~_


End file.
